Why Should I Care?
by LittleWolfBlood
Summary: Jack had just moved into a new town with her cousin and has already have second thoughts on it, especially when she encounters a Hollow for the first time. Now she has been accidently been taken to Hueco Mundo and meets the Espadas. What can one woman do in order to protect the only person she cares about? And why does a blue-haired prick want to "mate" her? A Grimmjow x OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Act I: Introduction to a Whole new World**

Hot pants fell from my lips as I greedily tried to catch my breath. I had ran about a mile now, trying to escape a group of men who wanted to kill me for whatever reason. A cold sweat dripped from my brow, scared that I may not have gotten away from them yet. My small hands shook as I tried to contain my fears and find help. I looked down at my feet and cursed under my breath. I had been wearing simple, black flats today but it has seemed like I had lost one of them. I wasn't so worried with the fact that I lost a shoe so much as that one flat may lead to my hideout. I knew I couldn't stay very long with that risk but due to my weak lungs I couldn't run any longer. My eyes scanned the area, searching for a temporary hiding spot so I know that I would stay safe for a while. Although it was getting dark and they might not be able to see well that also meant more of those kinds of people will be out and about soon. My heart raced with the need to find a safe place.

I sucked in one more deep breath of air and pushed myself off of the wall I rested against. The sharp bricks dug into my shoulder blades but I paid no mind to it, my only priority was saving myself. I cautiously pushed my head back into the street, looking for any of the men I had spotted. When I was sure I was safe I stepped out fully and scanned the rest of the many faces that walked by. So far I was safe. I didn't waste a second later and strolled away in search for a restaurant and ask for their phone. I needed to call for help as soon as I could so those asshole would go straight to jail. My bare foot connected to the moist concrete, slightly irritating me in the process. I had noticed a small ramen shop in the distance and quickly slipped inside and ran up to the first person I saw.

A middle-aged woman looked me over as I spoke. "Please, may I use your phone. I was attacked and I'm afraid that I may have been followed." Her eyes grew wide as she carefully grasped me and pulled me away from the window.

"Oh, my dear are you okay? What is your name?" I nodded and took the phone she handed to me. I thanked her and dialed the numbers.

"Jack...Callings."

* * *

After a few hours later I was finally home. The officers asked me questions and I identified a few pictures of the men. When we were finished they had driven me home. By now it was well after midnight and I was home alone. I had no parents or siblings, only my cousin, Lisa. We had moved here about a year ago when she had accepted a job to teach English and other languages. I had just graduated high school when we moved and was about to start collage, that went out the window in one day. I even offered to stay behind and live on my own but she wouldn't let me go. She is deafly afraid of losing me like I lost my parents. To this day I am still unsure as to what really happened to them, but I will most likely never know for sure.

The house was dark meaning that Lisa hasn't come home yet. Probably last minute lessons for the slower students. Since we moved here in Karakura Town I have never felt so out of place. Lisa said that I needed to explore the world and discover new things before I decide what t do with my life. I figured that I could become a nurse or some kind of doctor to make good money. I know that I haven't gotten the specifics down yet but I am still considering my other options.

I made myself comfortable and went to change into my pajamas. They were white with a black paw print on each leg and a panther roaring on the shirt. I love animals and had to get it. Once I was happy I went and began to check around for a simple diner. If Lisa was going to be staying out late then I know that she would eat on her way home. I don't mind it, it means fair game for whatever I want to eat for myself. I opened the fridge and saw a bowl of her homemade chocolate pudding left and grabbed it without a second thought. With a content smile I jumped on the couch and began eating the rest of the pudding. Lisa is such a brilliant cook I always wondered why she didn't become a chef instead a teacher.

I suck on the spoon greedily and lick the inside of the bowl once I was finished. I got up and took the bowl to the sink and rinsed it out, thinking about the day so far. Lisa took me to the high school she worked at and introduced me to some of her students. They all looked a little strange to me, especially a group of kids that were hanging out during their lunch. A tall, dark-skinned man, a pale boy, a small girl, a girl with strangely large breasts, and a boy with orange hair. They didn't seem suspicious but more mysterious. That was when I decided that I wanted to go home and ended up chased by some shady gang members.

_Howl!_

I froze and tried to understand exactly what I just heard.

_HOWL!_

_There it is again!_ I spun around and ran up to the window. We were living in a city so a wild animal was not likely to be appearing randomly. The night was dark with only street lights giving me comfort. I decided to ignore it and step away from the window. I turned off the lights and went straight for my room. As soon as I closed the door behind me I felt a slight shake beneath me, like a quake.

_HOWL!_

This time it almost sounded like a screech. My window was open so I poked my head out, the wind blowing my long, brown hair in my face. I scanned the other houses and yards, trying to see if someone got a new dog or something. I saw nothing.

"Help me!"

I jumped and hit my head at the top of my windowsill. Once I understood that someone was crying I pulled myself together and jumped out the window, not caring about anything at this point. The soft grass tickled my feet when I landed. I wasted no time and sprinted ahead and out into the street. "Hello? Who is there?" I didn't hear a response but I again felt a quake under my feet. _This can't be normal_. My head swerved around trying to find the source of the cry.

"Please!"

The cry came from behind me and down the street. I ran and followed closely to the lights. Once I was down at the corner of the street I looked everywhere, trying to find the voice. A glimpse of black against black caught my eye at my right. I ran and tried to find the shadow. "Hello? I can help you?" By now I was getting tired again from the running I had to do. I swear if I find more people being attack by some gang then I any moving away with or without Lisa.

"I'm here."

The voice was a bit calmer but was still far away. I looked down a alley and instantly had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right and I wasn't not going to take my chances with this game of hide-and-seek. "Come out so I can help you." I didn't get a response so I didn't move, remaining under the light. The ground began to shake again and I was freaking out at this point. "Wha-?! Ah!" Something grabbed my ankle and tried to drag me into the darkness. I was able to grab the street light next to me in time. I saw that a bone-like tentacle had a hold of me. "Let me go!" Another bone-like tentacle slithered out and grabbed my other leg, pulling me away from the pole and held me in the air. I struggled to get free but was held back by two more tentacles. A white, boney octopus had climbed from the side of the wall. There were three horns on the top of its head and had six arms instead of eight. Its eyes were nearly black but the irises were golden. The very essence of creepy.

"Stupid girl. You should ignore cries for help in this city." The voice was feminine but also demonic. I continued to struggle which made it cackle. "There is no escape from me."

"Unless I come around, right?" A young man's voice broke our attention. We looked up to the black shadow standing at the top of the building. "Let her go." The shadow blurred out and appeared in front of the creepy octopus before somehow slicing it in half. The octopus cried out before fading away, leaving me to fall into the shadow's arms. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and rubbed my wrists. My eyes looked up at him but I couldn't see him perfectly. The shadow was blurry, almost like someone smudged a charcoal picture with their thumbs. I was able to pick out the color orange and found myself smiling. "Yeah, thanks..." The shadow let me go and made a move to go until I grabbed it, feeling heavy fabric between my fingers. _Okay, so this is a real being in front of me._ "Hey, you're the kid from the high school aren't you?" The shadow vanished from my grasp, leaving me to gasp like a fish out of water.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and spoke of nothing that happened last night, except the attack of the morons. I asked Lisa if I could go with her to the school again and she happily agreed. And now we were riding on a bus to the school now. "I'm so excited that you actually want to socialize! You are going to love the kids here. Who knows, you might be able to make some friends." I ignored her and focused on the shadow that I saw last night. I knew who it was and was going to get answers, even if that meant being dirty.

We reached the school gate and she jogged inside while I lingered, waiting for the boy. I leaned against the brick wall, in the shade, and waited for the group to appear soon. I didn't have to wait long until I spotted the familiar orange and reached for his white collar. I grabbed him and pulled him away from the group that had gained a few more members with crazy hair.

"Ooo! Ichigo! You are such a ladies man!" A woman with even larger breast chirped and the others laughed. There was a bald man standing next to another man with feathers on his eyes. A young boy with white hair stood near the chirping woman while the others were people that I recognized from yesterday. Ichigo was stuttering until he saw it was me who grabbed him.

I let him go and stared at him hard with my arms crossed. "I want answers and now." The others settled down to listen up.

"I don't-"

"I know it was you who saved my life last night. I thank you for it but I need to know what the fuck is going on here. If I need to be aware of some freaky bone-like octopuses crawling around here then you need to tell me now so I can get my cousin and leave." The boy with white hair stepped up.

"You were attacked last night and you saw the Hollow without a problem?" I blinked a few times and looked at him. He seemed so young but his eyes told me that he was the one with authority in this group.

"What the fuck are you talking about? All I need to know is do I need to leave or not?" Ichigo sighed and glanced at the others before facing me. He decided to talk about this over lunch since they needed to get to class soon. I agreed and let them go, watching them leave and enter the school before following behind.

* * *

Lunch came as slowly as it possibly could, but it finally came around. We were all sitting around in a circle in the shade, snacking on the school's food. After a minute went by I couldn't wait any longer. "Okay, I have been patient, start talking now." The white-haired boy nodded and put aside his milk.

"My name is Captain Torshiro Hitsugaya. Were are called Soul Reapers. Death gods that help keep the balance of the good and bad souls by reaping them and sending them off to the Soul Society to be reborn. What you saw last night was a bad soul or a soul that had been exposed to too much Spiritual pressure and changed into a Hollow." I had been sipping on my soda when he first started talking but I had to stop so I could full take in what he said.

My eyes never left his until silence filled the air, suffocating me. I looked around and checked everyone's expression before turning back to the boy. "Listen...Captain." He seemed pleased that I called him that. "You are telling me the truth aren't you?" He nodded his head and I sighed. "Great, just great." I stood up and brushed off the dirt on my pants.

The small woman stood up too and smiled at me. "You don't need to worry. We are trained to stop these Hollows, you and your cousin are safe." I felt a bit of respect for her and offered her my hand.

"Thank you. I am Jack, Jack Callings." She smiled and took my hand before everyone began standing up too.

"I'm Rukia." The girl with slightly bigger breasts, compared to the other woman, jumped forward.

"I'm Orihime!" I shook her hand too before the last woman came forward.

"My name is Rangiku." I went to shake her hand but she pulled me into a hug instead, suffocating me with her breasts. I finally pulled away and sucked up a large gulp of air. "Oops, I forget about that sometimes. Sorry." I had a feeling that she doesn't forget but likes to prove to others that she can kill with her boobs alone.

I rubbed the back of my head and looked at Ichigo. He chuckled and offered his hand. I was grateful and took it. "I'm Ichigo and that is Chad, Uryu, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji." I waved at them and smiled before stretching and facing them all.

"To make this all clear, we are safe?" They nodded. "Good. My cousin was right about something, you are good kids. Next time one of you are planning on saving me then could you be a little quicker about it? That was a little too close for comfort for me."

Uryu snickered and adjusted his glasses. "Ichigo has always been a slow one. You really shouldn't rely on him to save you next time." We all laughed.

"Hey!"

* * *

By the end of lunch I had learned more of the Soul Reapers and the Soul Society, along with the fact that Orihime and Chad were not Soul Reapers but normal humans that poses strange powers. Uryu said he was a Quincy, whatever that was, and continued to let everyone talk. Ikkaku told me that his captain would respect me for my fiery attitude. Ichigo shivered at the mention of the captain. Rukia told me that her older brother was also a captain and Renji was his lieutenant. By the time lunch was over I had a lot more questions but decided that they would have to wait until another time.

I followed them to the class that my cousin taught and she practically beamed when she saw me with them. "Yes! I knew you could make friends if you really tried!" I looked back to everyone who had smiled or giggled at me.

"Yes Lisa and you can make them go away if you really tried too." She pulled away and tempted to fix my hair. "Get back to work." She nodded and I went over to sit in her chair. She didn't mind me and continued her lessons, teaching French. Lisa was always a bright woman and I envy her for that. She had this unique ability to be able to pick up on learning things so easily. After about a half an hour into the lesson I found myself bored and decided to have some fun with this. "Je souhaite effectuer un vidage dans la toilette. S'il vous plaît enseignant." Lisa froze to the spot while everyone looked at me funny.

"Yes, jack. You can go." She was turning pink and I smirked. I know that she may yell at me later but it was totally worth it.

On the way out I stopped by the door and repeated what I said so they would understand. "Je souhaite effectuer un vidage dans la toilette. S'il vous plaît enseignant. It means 'I wish to take a dump in the toilett. Please teacher.' Remember it." Everyone was laughing hard, including my new friends. As I left the classroom I found my cheek muscles growing sore. I realized that I was smiling, and it wasn't forced either. Hell, I even admitted that the Soul Reapers were my friends and it was the first day of knowing them. I guess it was a good thing that we moved here, not counting the Hollow last night.

I found the restroom and slipped inside to use it and came out of it a few minutes later. My hands were still wet because they ran out of paper towels so I tried shaking them dry. "Man, this irritates me." They were a little damp but it would have to do for now. I continued down the hallway, gazing out the windows as I went by. The town seemed nice for the most part, with nice people. When they are not chasing you with weapons. I do miss my old home, and I always will, but for now I decided to at least try and enjoy this new world for me. And hell, who knows, I might be able to find my purpose.

I reached the door to the classroom and walked in without knocking. Everyone looked at me and tried to hold back their laughter. Lisa glared at me so I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, it was funny and they learned something new." I walked over to the chair and sat back down, looking out the window for the rest to the time. Wondering about the man on top of the building on the other side of the street that seemed to be staring straight at me. _Another Soul Reaper maybe?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Act II: Arrogance and Egos**

I strolled down the street as the sun shinned down on me. The weekend had finally came and the group had invited me to visit their training grounds. Lisa was exhausted from her first week so I let her sleep in today and left a note for her. Ichigo gave me instructions to where I was going and said that when I find a candy shop then I was there. _Why would these strong Soul Reapers train at a candy shop? So random. _I decided to wear black shorts with a blue tank-top with a bat that said "Bite Me" on the front. I also decided to wear boots, for the just in case I need to kick someone in the balls.

My feet trailed down a open alleyway that was lit up from the sun so I knew it would be safe. My boot crunched the dirt as I walked to a old shack with a sign that had calligraphy that I didn't understood. I could speak many languages like Lisa but when it came to reading or writing it might as well be alien language to me. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to knock and at least as for directions. I walked up the creaking steps and raised my wrist just as the door opened. "Hello and wel-!" Needless to say I freaked out and kicked a pale man with a green stripped hat in the face. He fell back and a couple of kids were asking if he was okay.

"Geeze! I so sorry, I'm a little sketchy for getting chanced by gang members earlier in the week." He stood up and gave me a broad smile, even though his lip was busted and blood ran down from his nose.

"No worries, I have been through worse. You're Jack, right? Ichigo told me you were coming." I felt a little bad and began looking behind him to try and see if anybody was there. Nope, not a single soul to be seen. "The others are already inside and waiting for you! Come in and don't worry about my face." The man and the two kids walked in and I was about to follow but the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end. I swiftly turned and saw that damn blue-haired man again, just staring at me. I have been seeing him everyday since I found out about the Soul Reapers. After the third day I realized that he probably was not a Soul Reaper and kept quiet about it. Thinking he would go away. _I wish he would. He is a major creep factor if he keeps on stalking me like that._

* * *

Okay, I should not be so surprised about the ungodly large basement and how it has it's own sky with clouds, especially after encountering a Hollow and sword-wielding Soul Reapers. But I was. "Holy fuck! How the hell is this possible?!" The pale man chuckled and led me to the other side of a rock. Everyone was they sitting around and talking.

"Hey everyone, Jack is here!" They turned to us while I glared at him. His voice was too loud for me.

Ichigo and Ikkaku stood up and looked at him. "Wow, Kisuke, what the hell happened to you?"

I crossed my arms and smirked to myself. Kisuke rubbed the back of his head. "I had startled Miss Callings here and I must say, she has impressive refluxes." He chuckled nervously and they turned to face me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "As I told him, I'm still sketchy after being chased by gang members. I will be more careful." Orihime stood up and ran towards me, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"It's good you can make it!" She pulled away and had a look on her face like she just realized something. "Oh! You mean the same men who were found skinned alive yesterday morning?"

I froze and freaked. "What?...Skinned...alive?" She nodded and began telling me what she heard in the news. Rukia and Rangiku nodded in agreement. "Well...I had hoped that they would pay for attacking me but...they didn't deserve that."

Ichigo placed a hand on my shoulder and I involuntary stiffened. "Don't worry too much about it, Jack. We got a show for you today as repayment for helping us out in your cousin's class." Ichigo had a way that seemed to lighten any mood we are in. I respected him for it and smiled at him. He was a good kid with a good heart. We walked over and I sat down, watching as everyone broke into too teams. Team 1: Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Chad. Team 2: Torshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Orihime sat next to me as we watched.

Orihime smiled and I tried to find what she was watching in particular, it didn't take me long. Her eyes were locked on Ichigo as he clashed against Ikkaku and swung to defend against Torshiro. My shoulder nudged hers. "So you got your eyes on Ichigo huh?"

She blushed and began rambling on how they were just friends. I was not buying it. I patted her head and smiled before we turned back to the battle. So far everyone seemed equals until Chad had landed against a rock. Kisuke raised a fan in the air. "Chad is out. Team 2 is winning." Everyone was having fun, even though they were fighting for their lives, but having a blast none the less. After a few minutes went by I decided that the ground was getting uncomfortable so I stood up to stretch my legs.

"Hey Kisuke!" Orihime, Kisuke and I turned to see Renji towards us. "Kisuke, the readings went off the chart again. Whatever has been appearing lately is being very sneaky about it." The clashing of swords eventually settled down and everyone, including Chad began walking up.

Kisuke hummed and began rubbing his chin, clearly in thought. Torshiro walked up and sheathed his sword. "You were unable to spot who this presence was? How is that possible?" Renji shrugged his shoulders while I sighed and raised my hand, clearing being the only person not understand what they were talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about? What presence?" Rukia stood next to me with a expression that told me she was upset.

"A few days ago we had received a spike of spiritual pressure for a split moment. Nothing we had ever seen before but when we went to inspect it, it had disappeared without a single trace." I was finally starting to get it. "Apparently it keeps appearing near this area. Were thought it may be a Gillian at first or even a Adjucha." She further described to me these kinds of Hollows and I grew upset.

"You told me that my cousin and I would be safe here! If there is a Adjucha running around here, killing people, and you can't even find it then we are not safe!" I turned and headed for the latter. "I'm getting my cousin and we are moving out of this crazy town!" Ichigo did that flashy thing and jumped in front of me. "Get out of my way."

He shook his head. "You can trust me. You will be safe."

I now noticed the one problem of Ichigo. His is extremely arrogant. "Ichigo, answer me this one question and I will stay." He nodded his head. "What makes you think you can protect me when you couldn't protect those that already have become a victim to this beast?" Ichigo was already ready to open his mouth but closed it just as quickly. "Ichigo, don't let your pride and arrogance become your weakness. You cannot protect everyone, that's just life. But I can protect myself and my cousin by leaving. Goodbye." I turned and headed up the latter, not caring about the looks everyone were probably giving me right now.

* * *

Once I was outside the shack I had t take a deep breath of air. It was exhausting climbing that latter but my emotions started getting the best of me. These were the first friends I had in a long time and if I moved away that would mean losing them. But I had to do this, for Lisa's sake and my own. A single tear tried to run down my face but I would let it. I shook my head and turned to walk away and head back home to Lisa. I had taken about four steps when my hair stood on end again. I was so not in the mood for this so I growled and turned behind me, looking at the blue-haired man that was no more than ten feet from me. His icy, blue eyes locked on mine. _This...who is he? What does he want? _I tried to speak but realized that I was unable to speak for the moment.

He took a step forward and I used all of my energy to force myself to take a step back. He smirked at me, showing a row of sharp, feline teeth. "You are strong, I'll give you that." His vice was deep and almost held a purr to it. I had to be a idiot to not notice how amazingly gorgeous this guy was. But I had to get my mind out of the gutter in order to protect myself. Unfortunately for me, my eyes traveled down to his exposed chest. Showing off every smoking, hot muscle. I kept traveling until I reach above his sash. There was a gaping hole through him!

"How?..." He chuckled and strolled up to me until he was only inches from me. He was giving off something, something dark and deadly. That's when I realized something. "You...are...the one..." This was the guy that Rukia and the others were telling me about. I had seen him, no, he had let me see him. But why would he do this, what would he want from me? His head bent down so our noses touched, sending shivers down my whole body. These shivers helped me get a hold over myself and I stepped back to punch him in the face and bolt out of there, praying that Ichigo and the others were able to save me. _What am I thinking?! They can't save me! _

I jumped over a fence and ran down the streets, cursing how familiar this was to me by now. My feet sprinted down the sidewalk, making the necessary turns to get back home and protect Lisa. I bumped into a few people on the way and said my sorries as I went by but made sure not to look back. I had finally entered the neighborhood and new that it would be only a matter of seconds before I would finally be home.

_Boom!_

I locked my knees and slid to a stop. That was a explosion and it was near. I tried to search for the source of the sound, some dust even but came up short again. "Damn it..." There was nobody in sight anywhere, complete and unwanted silence. I started to try and see if that guy had followed me but it looked like I was safe for now. But I was not going to waste another moment here and I made a decision to leave and get home. My feet carried me to the front of the house and up to the door where a note dangled. "No!"

**"If you want Lisa then come to me at the riverbed. Come alone." **

I gripped the note in my hands and tore it to shreds before punching the door, finding it opened. I walked in and found the place trashed. The furniture was flipped over and the coffee table snapped in half. The small TV had exploded with metal pieces covering the floor around it. Pictures of Lisa and I were shattered and fell off the wall with long, claw-like marks in place. The windows had shattered too, letting in little light in this dark day. I walked through the house and down the hallway to Lisa's room. The door was off it's hedges and lying against the wall behind me. When I walked in the room had a gaping hole through it. _Was this the source of the explosion? But that was way too fast!...right?!_ Everything Lisa had in the room was either smashed or ripped apart. It was a disaster. Tears of anger and fear fell from my eyes and I turned away from the room and went straight into mine. Shocked at what I saw.

Not only was everything clean and untouched but that man was there, looking at one of my favorite books, "Beauty and the Beast". His eyes lifted upwards to look at me before turning back to my book. I was dumbfounded and debated on what to do. I thought that he would be the one who kidnapped Lisa but if he was here and not by the riverbed then it couldn't have been him. But that also doesn't mean I was going to be friendly to him. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Where is Lisa?!"

The blue-haired man carefully tossed the book on the bed before jumping on it, his blue hair glowing against the darker blue sheets. His arms reached behind his head and his eyes closed, apparently not caring about what I had to say. I walked forward and grabbed his ankle to pull him off my bed. The bastard didn't move a inch. Now I was getting frustrated with him and gave up. "Fine! I don't have time to deal with you!" I went over to my closet and pulled out my aluminum baseball bat and my small pocket knife. I was going to beat the hell out of this bastard and then kill them for taking my only family left. I went to my door before he finally said something.

"Ya' got a solid punch for a normal girl." His words threw me off before I shook my head and left the house. I walked down the hallway and headed for the front door, my anger growing with every single broken piece of furniture and pictures I pass by. As soon as I left the front door he was in front of me with a bored expression. His hands were in his pockets and his posture was slouched. I rolled my eyes and walked around him. "Where do ya' think you're going?"

I was not going to give him the satisfaction that he got me to acknowledge him. I had all of my focuse on getting to the riverbed and saving Lisa at the moment. My legs were cramping from the run but I had to keep going. I had to save Lisa. _I have to save her and then we can get the hell out of here for good._ The blue-haired asshole flashed in front of me and that was when I decided to pay attention. "How did you do that? I thought only the Soul Reapers and Hollows could do that?"

He smirked like he won a prize. Damn he looked good like that. I shook my head and cleared my unwanted thoughts. "What do ya' think I am?"

I growled, which made his smirk widen. "I don't have time to play twenty questions with you. I need to get to the riverbed." I tried to walk around him again but held reached out and grabbed my arm. He wasn't hurting me but it wasn't comfortable either. "What?!"

His face lost his smirk as he looked down at me. "It's a trap. Stay away from there." I tried to pull away but his hold n me was not letting go. "Ya' don't stand a chance against those Hollows."

I stomped my foot down and reached up closer to him. "I don't care! I need to save Lisa, even if it means my life! Now, let me go!" He was not impressed and shifted his angle so his body was facing me again. He lifted his other hand and grabbed the bat from my hand to throw it over his shoulder. "Hey!" Before I had a chance to understand what he was doing I was suddenly over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I tried to jump off but his warm hand held on to my thigh tightly.

"What's your name woman?" I debated my options and decided that, in my current position, I better start playing nice.

"I'm Jack, Jack Callings." There was silence while he stood there with me over his shoulder. "Who are you?" He turned to look at me, breaking into another large smirk. _Man, this guy's ego is larger than Kisuke's basement!_

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Before I could respond he jumped in the air at full speed so everything looked like a melted oil painting. My jaw clamped shut so I could keep myself from screaming at this point. I didn't know where he was taking me but I had to trust him now and remembering that I have a pocket knife with me if Grimmjow was going to be getting any ideas about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act III:**

My hands gripped the soft fabric of the jacket that Grimmjow wore. I found his name to be strange but said nothing about it, mostly because we were hundreds of feet up in the air and I didn't want him dropping my ass if I piss him off. The clouds that brush by my arms and legs left water streaks, causing me to suddenly become cold and the lightest breeze up here wasn't helping any either. After a minute went by Grimmjow finally stopped directly above a river, the river I was suppose to find Lisa at. The blood rushing to my head made me a little dizzy so my vision was slightly blurred but I could tell that was a large stream of water under us. Grimmjow pushed my hips down and adjusted me so I wasn't hanging off of him, allowing my blood to circulate as normal again.

"Man...my head hurts." Grimmjow chuckled and looked at me with his annoying smirk. It was irritating me that he keeps on smiling at me like that but for some reason I kinda liked it.

"Ya' will be fine." He jabbed his thumb, noticing a silver bracelet on his wrist for the first time, towards the bridge where the shadows hid from the sun. "That is where they are hiding." I squinted my eyes to where he was pointing at but couldn't see anything.

I looked up at him and raised a eyebrow. "I don't see anything?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's because they are stronger than most Hollows and can hide themselves better. They won't show themselves until they have you in their trap." I cursed under my breath and Grimmjow chuckled again. He was actually right about something. If I can't see them then I really don't stand a chance against them like this.

I swallowed my hard lump in my throat and sucked in my pride._ This is for Lisa. Remember, she had been kidnapped and I need to save her at all costs. _I faced Grimmjow, who was already staring at me, and tighten my grip on his jacket. "I will do whatever it takes to save Lisa. Tell me what to do."

His expression told me he wasn't impressed at all. "No." My eyes grew wide as I stared at him.

"Wha?...Why?!" He held on my hips tighter, threatening to break a bone most likely. _I seriously need to figure out who he is soon._

Grimmjow looked at the ground and we suddenly began to hover down until our feet touched the grassy dirt. I went to step out of his hold but he didn't move to let me go. "If you move away they will detect you and attack. Stay will me." My stomach felt light and fluttery as he said that last sentence. I mentally slapped myself and turned back to the shadows.

"Then how am I going to save her in your arms?" Grimmjow didn't answer me and kept his gaze at the shadows, watching and waiting like a predator. It was a unnerving sight but I had to tear my gaze at him to see what he was waiting for. There was nothing but shadows and it felt like a hour went by before something finally moved. It looked like a large creature was crawling out from the side of the bridge. It had four legs and a long tail that curled at the tip. They way it moved reminded me of a lizard but with freaky whiskers on its shoulders. The creature was also all white and boney, they must all look like this. The head kept twitching as it was trying to detect something, sending a shiver down my spine.

Grimmjow began moving forward with his hand still on my hip. I reached back and felt my pocket knife before pulling it out and bringing it to my chest. We were getting closer to the Hollow and stopped about fifteen feet away from it. I looked at Grimmjow but he kept his gaze on the Hollow. A second later two more Hollows climbed out from the side of the bridge. One that looked like a Black Widow, only white, and a two-headed snake. On the butt of the White Widow was my cousin Lisa tied up with a gag around her mouth. She looked like she was nocked out...or dead.

I looked at Grimmjow. "Am I suppose to stand here and just watch?!" I whispered to him.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at me. "They can't hear us." Oh. "We are waiting to see how long it takes the pathetic Soul Reapers to come and save her. If they can." I was growing even more pissed off. I was not going to allow Lisa to be part of a experiment when her life is in danger. I struggled to get out of his grip. "Nock it off!"

I growled at him. "I'm not risking her life for your entertainment!" Grimmjow reached over and used his other arm to hold my arms together. This only made me struggle more. Grimmjow leaned down until his breath danced across my skin on my neck and ear.

"Just watch." I froze and stared at my cousin's kidnappers, unable to respond to Grimmjow's words. I kept my eyes on the three and watched as they began to pace around, clearly waiting for me.

A thought came to me. "Hey...why do they want me anyway? Why me out of the other people in this town?" Grimmjow's breathing was slow and steady, clearly calm.

"It's your spiritual pressure. I'm sure you understand what that is by now." I nodded my head slowly. Rukia and Torshiro had explained that to me easily. "Yours is exceptionally different. It's small but gives off a feeling of a different species all together. Nothing like we have ever experienced before."

I licked my lips and looked over to him with my eyes. "A different...species?" He gave a short nod and looked back at them. I turned to just as they began talking to each other.

The White Widow was getting a little antsy. "Where the hell is she?! Is she really going to just ditch this pathetic human and save herself?!" The two headed snake giggled and began talking in to different voices.

"I'm sure she will come." "It's is only a matter of time, be patient." The lizard ignored the other two and kept searching. I found myself growling again. Grimmjow leaned back and caught my attention.

"They are coming, about time too." His head looked up and over my left shoulder. I looked and saw little specs of black in the sky that was moving quickly.

"How did you know they were coming?"

Grimmjow smirked and looked at me. "I'm just that good, Woman." I wanted to reply with a smartass comment but the Soul Reapers that Grimmjow detected had already arrived. It was Ichigo and Rukia that arrived. They were quick and already began attacking them. The lizard and snake fought back while the Widow tried to get away. I was hoping that Ichigo would catch that the Widow was escaping off with Lisa but he was only focusing on the snake with two heads.

"Fuck this!" With the pocket knife out I flipped open the blade and threw it at the Widow, hitting it on the butt. It screeched and turned around to see what attacked it. Rukia heard the screech and shot a beam of white light at it, incinerating it. Lisa fell to the ground with a thump. Ichigo finally killed the snake as Rukia finished the lizard. They ran off to Lisa and began untying her. I tried to run off to Lisa but Grimmjow wouldn't let me go. "Please, I need to see if she is alright."

Grimmjow shook his head and lifted me off the ground. "No, she is alive." Before I could respond we were in the air and flying off. I clutched onto Grimmjow as he carried me. I wasn't sure where he was taking me until I recognized the familiar neighborhood. He looked around and lowered us to my front yard before finally letting me go. My hip was sore and was probably going to have some nasty bruises for the next week at least.

* * *

My head rested on my pillow, hoping that if I fall asleep and wake up it could all be just a crappy dream. I pulled my blankets up to my shoulders and rolled over on my right side. My legs stretched until I heard something fall on the ground. I sat up and looked, it was the book that Grimmjow was looking at earlier. I jumped out of bed to pick up the book and place it back on my desk. _I wonder why he was interested in this book. He doesn't seem to be a fairy tale kind of guy. _I shrugged my shoulders and dropped the subject before turning back to my bed.

It took me a good three seconds to react as I gazed at Grimmjow. He was lying on my bed with his leg propped up and his hands behind his head, like he owned the bed. By now I was too mentally exhausted to say anything and just jumped next to him and curled into a ball, facing away from him. My eye lids closed and I hope to take a quick nap.

"Jack!" I jumped and nearly fell off the bed before Rukia and Ichigo ran into my room. They scanned the inside before facing me with confused expressions. Rukia walked forward and up to me. "Are you alright? Your house...and your cousin." I lifted my hand to silence her.

"I know what happened. You both were late on saving her." Ichigo clenched his hands as Rukia stared at me. "I saw the lizard, the snake, and the widow that had Lisa. They had her for at least a hour before you came to save her. She would've died a hundred times during those sixty minutes."

My eyes glanced at Grimmjow before I got up._ I wonder how they can't see him? Now I'm wondering how those Hollows couldn't see me either. _Ichigo walked up and sighed. "Lisa is in the hospital. They think she is fine, we wanted to make sure that you were fine too." I nodded, understanding his concern.

"Thank you Ichigo but I hope this proves something to you." He nodded with a frown before turning away. "Goodbye guys." There was double meaning to that statement and they knew it too. Rukia nodded and followed Ichigo out the door. Once they left I turned back to Grimmjow with a sigh and my hands on my hips, flinching slightly from the pain. "Will you explain to me how and why nobody can see you but me?"

Grimmjow looked at my ceiling before moving his wrist and showing me the silver bracelet on his wrist. "This is suppose to hide my spiritual pressure from everyone and everything. I basically become a ghost, being able to walk through solid objects including humans." I was shocked that, that little bracelet could do all of that.

I walked over to my bed and took a closer look at it. I didn't seem that special to me, just normal silver band. Grimmjow could see my unimpressed expression to the style of the bracelet before pulling his hand back to behind his head. "So..." I was unsure what to say now, it wasn't awkward so much but a little unsettling. I decided to give up and look through my closet to pick out a change of clothes since mine were a little wet from sweating. Running around and getting nervous watching three Hollows holding my cousin hostage can led to me sweating a little. I eventually chose a blue shirt with a image of a howling wolf and a pair of old jeans.

I walked into the bathroom, that was also trashed and quickly changed. I didn't trust Grimmjow to not just waltz in here. Once I was dressed I walked back to my room and grabbed my wallet. I wanted to go by the flower shop that I had seen a few times since I have been here and get Lisa her favorite, Tiger Lilies. Grimmjow had sat on the edge of the bed and watched me the whole time, being a creepy stalker about it.

* * *

The sun was nearing the end of the city as I realized just how fast the day went by. It must have been at least 4 o'clock by now and there were still little people out today, weird for a weekend. Grimmjow was following behind me and kept quiet. Since there really wasn't anybody out today I decided to try and get some answers, not caring if anybody thought I was nuts talking to thin air.

"Hey, you never told me exactly who you are by the way." I didn't get a response so I stopped and turned to look at him. Grimmjow stopped as well, his eyes examining me closely before taking a few steps to stand next to me. "Well?" A couple went by and looked at me funny but I didn't pay them any mind.

Grimmjow looked past me. "Is this were ya' wanted to be?" I turned to see what he was talking about and was shocked to see that we stopped in front of the flower shop.

"Okay...weird." I opened the door and walked in, Grimmjow sticking a little close to me. The shop had several different variety of flowers and plants. It smelled nice and fresh in here, bringing a smile to my lips. My feet led me down the shelves that held the flowers, looking for the right flower.

Grimmjow placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to lose my breath for a second. When I looked to see what he wanted he was holding a small bunch of flowers that were Tiger Lilies. I froze and began freaking out._ How the hell did he know that these were what I was looking for?! And he did he even figure out that I wanted to come here in the first place?!_ Grimmjow chuckled as I took them carefully. "Okay, spill it. How did you know?"

"Ya' whispered to yourself before we left." I was a little shocked and didn't believe him. I never did anything like that, I would've known. Once my heart had calmed down I took the flowers up to the counter and paid for them. The Tiger Lilies were perfectly bloomed when we left the store and headed down to the hospital, Grimmjow still by my side.

"Thanks for your help..." Damn, that killed my pride.

Grimmjow chuckled again and placed his hand on my waist, creeping me out again. "No problem, Jack."

* * *

I stood in front of the room that Lisa was resting in, staring at everybody that was there. Grimmjow didn't look thrilled to see them too, making me wonder if he is their enemy or something. His hand was still on my hip and refused to let go. It was irritating me so I tried to reach over and smack him only to have my hand go right through him. He smirk widely at me, showing off his fangs.

"Jack, are you okay?" Orihime's concerned voice warmed me up instantly. By now everyone was staring at me.

I took a second to decide if I should tell about Grimmjow but thought better against it. "Yeah, a stupid bug was flying around." With the flowers in my hand I began to walk away, Grimmjow letting me go but followed as close as he could. I walked up to Lisa's side and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Hey cousin." I placed the flowers at the table by her side and took her hand.

Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't seem too concerned but I could tell by the aura around them that they were worried. Rangiku, Orihime, Chad and Uryu were frowning while Torshiro rubbed his chin. "This is strange."

I looked at him, clearly not amused by his choice of words. "Strange? What is that suppose to mean?" He sighed and pulled out a cell phone, checking something and closing it again.

"When Ichigo and Rukia told us about the kidnapping I half expected it to be a Espada, not Hollows." That was the first time I had heard about Espadas. Torshiro noticed my confused expression and ran his fingers through his white hair. "The Espadas are part of a army of a traitor Soul Reaper, Azien."

Ichigo frowned even more and Renji patted his back while Torshiro continued. "They are apparently Hollows that have ripped off their masks and developed Soul Reaper powers." My heart skipped a beat as I stared at the short boy with hard eyes.

"And what do these 'Espadas' look like?" Torshiro shrugged and looked at Ichigo.

I turned too and he sighed. "I encountered two Espadas. There wore white and look mostly human. One of them was extremely pale and had a helmet with a horn on the side." Grimmjow growled but only I heard it. "The other was extremely huge and had a jaw mask. One thing I thought was weird was that even though they were human they still had a Hollow's hole inside their chest

My head snapped up to Grimmjow. It may look like I was staring off into space but my eyes were locked on Grimmjow. His face was stoic while he held my gaze. I excused myself and walked away from them, knowing that Grimmjow would follow. Once I was outside I turned to him and balled my hands into fists. "You...You are a Espada, aren't you?" Grimmjow nodded his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I couldn't believe this! This guy was extremely dangerous and could kill me without a second thought, yet he follows me and seems that he can't keep his hands off of me. I had enough and wanted to go home. Lisa would be fine with all of the Soul Reapers by her side tonight. My feet tried to take me home but I was just too tired to move by this point and ended up falling on the ground. This was just too much for me to handle at this point. I could hear footsteps coming towards me and I figured that it was Grimmjow so I didn't bother to look. I should've.

"Found you, Jack Callings."


	4. Chapter 4

**Act IV:**

My body quivered at the sound of the cold voice less than three feet away from me. This voice was new to me and sent instant fear into my body. I blinked and forced myself to turn my head just enough to look up at a man in a similar outfit that Grimmjow wears. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a demonic green with thin black lines that ran down his face. A white horned helmet caught my eye and I remembered what Ichigo told me just a few minutes ago. "You're..." I was still at a loss for words. This Hollow wasn't impressed, in fact he was emotionless. His eyes burning holes into my very existence.

"Ulquiorra! Stay away from her!" Grimmjow brought me back to reality and I jumped to my feet. The Hollow, named Ulquiorra, turned to glance at Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was definitely smaller in size and body mass but for some reason it seemed like he was far stronger than Grimmjow. If this little Hollow was stronger than Grimmjow then I began to wonder what the others would be like.

Ulquiorra decided to ignore Grimmjow and turn back to me. "I have direct orders to escort you to Lord Azien." I swallowed my dry mouth and narrowed my eyes on him, knowing that I was going to be alone in this again.

"I'm not going anywhere. If your "Lord Azien" wants me then tell him to come and get me himself instead of sending his pissant butler to do it for him." I could see Grimmjow smirking at the corner of my eye but I didn't challenge myself to tear my gaze away from the Hollow.

He didn't look impressed and stepped closer to me. "I have orders and I will carry them out as demanded." My lips parted to respond but I couldn't even take a breath as his fit collided with my gut. My eyes closed instantly and I drifted to sleep, getting even more pissed off with the whole situation.

* * *

The sensation of my mind forcing my body to wake up coursed through me. The tired muscles and my strained eyes cried out in pain. My stomach, surprisingly, wasn't that sore. A light bruise might be left behind but that would be the worst of it.

"Oh? She is stirring, My Lord." A voice that was obviously male sounded a bit girly ringed my ears. _God! That voice is annoying! _I cringed and tried to roll over, my body groaning in rejection of any movement.

"I see, make sure she is well treated." A smooth voice that was like silk but deadly as fire was next to speak. This new voice was called "Lord" so that means this man was Azien. The Azien that everyone warned me about.

"Of course, My Lord." There was a short silence. "And what of Grimmjow?" My body froze so I could listen. I began to wonder what had happened to Grimmjow after that Hollow, Ulquiorra, took me away.

I was greeted with more silence, pissing me off since I want answers about Grimmjow. I couldn't understand why that asshole was making me worry but he was and it was just pissing me off even more. If possible. "It seems that she has awoken and has been listening."

A clank of metal ringed in my ears, disrupting my thoughts. "I believe you are right, My Lord." A gloved hand forced my left eyelid open. A pink-haired man with creepy eyes was staring at me a little too close for my comfort zone. "Why hello there." I growled and pulled away from his grasp. He giggled and moved back.

A brown-haired man leaned over me, his face smooth with eyes that burned like hot coals. "Welcome to Las Noches, Jack Callings." I stayed still, refusing to play nice with him. He lifted his hand to brush the side of my face with the back of his hand. I flinched and moved away. "Heh, don't be so frightened Jack. I'm only here to help you realize your true heritage."

My tongue moved around the inside of my mouth, waiting until he got closer. He raised I eyebrow and tilted his head before I spit a good chunk of my spit on his face. He froze and closed his eyes, I broke into a large grin. "Fuck you."

The pink-haired man rushed to grab a cloth and wipe this guy's face clean. "Lord Azien, I recommend we teach her disa-"

"No." My eyes locked with Azien. "It is in her nature, we cannot punish her for being who she is." I felt confused and looked at him skeptically. He smirked and moved to untie me. As soon as I was free I jumped off the table and rubbed my sore wrists and felt my stomach. There was a slight cramp but nothing that I couldn't handle. "If you will be so kind as to follow me to meet the others. The Espadas are waiting for you."

The memory of Torshiro's explanation of the Espada sent a small flash of fear in my heart._ This really can't be happening. I'm in deep shit now._ Who knows how many and how powerful these...monsters were. Azien stopped walking after he was about ten feet away to turn at me expectantly. I stood straight and crossed my arms. "I never agreed to "so kind". You are the bastards that kidnapped me and you think I will just do as told? I have never done that before and I am sure as hell not going to start now." His face told me he was not amused at the moment.

"Don't replace your bravery with stupidity. I know you are smarter than that." I grounded my teeth together. "Besides, what are you going to do? You can't leave, you're stuck here so you might as well humor me by listening to what I have to say." This asshole was right, not matter how much it hurt my pride. I sighed dramatically and began to force my feet to follow him.

* * *

Two large doors opened and we strolled in. I couldn't see much on the other side of the chair that Azien sat in. "Come Jack."

I stayed and rolled my eyes. "I am not a dog." There were a few different chuckles, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"I apologize, please step forward." I decided not to press my luck any further. My feet carried me over to Azien's right side were I saw nine other people sitting around a long table. The first Espada I noticed was Ulquiorra. There was a creepy guy that was way too thin and had a eye patch. A pretty woman with blond hair and half of her face covered. A weird guy with some kind of spikes sticking out of his head. A man who looked as if he passed out on the table. A freakishly huge man with a ponytail and strange markings on his cheeks. A old man who seemed grouchy. The Pink-haired asshole from earlier winked at me and a man who looks to be wearing a long helmet on top of his head. _This is the most fucked up group of killers I have ever seen! _"Jack?"

I blinked and looked over to Azien. He pointed to the seat next to him. I looked over it and sat down on the stone chair. It wasn't comfortable, far from it. I kept my mouth shut and crossed my arms and placed my right leg over my left. "Oh! Someone has attitude. Kinda reminds me of someone else. Anybody else think so too?" The black-haired man spoke up with the eye patch.

The woman near him narrowed her eyes on him. "Show some respect Noritora." I had a feeling that I might like her a little bit.

Noritora growled at her and Azien began talking. "Hello my fellow Espada. As you know, this is Jack Callings."

"The one that Grimmjow had his eyes on. Yeah, we know, kinda hard not to know about her." The big guy with the ponytail bellowed.

Azien sighed and sip something from his mug. I snapped my head towards him. "What do you mean by that?" All eyes were on me. "Where is Grimmjow?"

"Yammy, you should learn to shut that large mouth of yours sometime soon." The pink-haired guy spoke up, twirling a few strains of hair between his fingers.

"Screw you Szayel!" Yammy slammed a fit on the table and I laughed at him. He sat up and growled at me. "What's so funny?!"

I wiped away a fake tear and smirked up at him. "If this is what the Soul Reapers need to fear then this war is obviously in their favor. You act like a child, so pathetic." Yammy took a step, shaking the ground a little.

"I will break you-"

A echo of doors opening froze Yammy in his place. "Hey ya' bastard!" Our head shot over to the figure at the other side of the room. "Ya' dare threaten her again and I will turn ya' inside out and throw ya' to the Gilligans!"

Silence was broken only by me. "Grimmjow!" He smirked at me and began walking forward. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his posture slouched. Once he was standing in front of me I rose from the seat and gave him a innocent smile. He went to speak but I had retracted and punched his as fast as I could. "You jerk! You had me worried and the problem was not that I was worried about you but the fact that I was worried at all!" I began to pant and my hands shook.

His smirk was wiped off his face and he began to rub his chin. "Still got fire in ya' huh?" I crossed my arms again and sat back in the hard seat. "Hey, I sit there."

I looked at Azien as I spoke. "He said I needed to sit here. Take it up with him." Another bunch of chuckles were heard with Grimmjow growling. I figured he gave up, I was dead wrong. "Eeep!" A strong and warm hand grabbed the back of my shirt, lifting me in the air. I struggled while Grimmjow sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No." That one, simple word set me off.

"You will let me go now! I. Said. NOW!" I tried to elbow him in the face, I failed. He caught me and wrapped a arm around my whole body, keeping my arms from moving. "Damnit Grimmjow!" He chuckled, his hot breath running down my neck and my spine. I tried to keep myself from shivering and gave up. There was nothing I could do at this point in time.

I know I was entertaining the Espadas at this point but I couldn't help it. I was not going to be a lap dog for him.

"Grimmjow, Jack, please calm yourselves." Azien's voice was smooth but commanding. Grimmjow froze and tightened his grip on me. I hissed at the pressure and adjusted myself so I could breath better. Azien looked at me and I looked at him with a bored expression. He smiled and faced the Espadas. "As I was about to say, Jack Callings is my long lost experiment that I had attempted years ago."

"Wait! Hold up for a second!" He turned to me again. "What the fuck are you talking about?! I was a normal girl, not a experiment!" Azien turned behind him and a silver-haired man with his eyes closed walked up with a small stack of papers in his hand. He handed the papers to Azien who passed them to me. I eyed it for a moment before Grimmjow took it for me, since my arms were still trapped.

Grimmjow dropped it in front of me. The first words on the paper were written in another language but had the translated version under it. "Human/Hollow Experiment NO. 56-7092" I looked up to him, wondering what the hell this was. "Jack, or NO. 56-7092, were the result of a experiment I had conducted about twenty years ago in your time." Grimmjow loosened his grip on me. I reached over and flipped open the first page, seeing that everything was written in their language. I growled and shoved the papers away from me._ Damnit, I can't read some of it._

"Hey, I can speak languages easily, reading, not so much." Azien took a second and sighed.

"The basics is that I had found an abandoned infant who was on the verge of death. I took that infant and thought that since you were so young and adaptable at that state I could use you." My eyes grew wide._ He did what?!_ Azien grabbed the stack of papers and flipped it open to about five pages in. He showed it to me. The was a photographic image of a bald baby with a few different tubs sticking out of it. "At first everything was going very well, you took every little dose was gave you and made it a part of you."

I blinked a few times before finding my voice. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

Azien flipped the pages in until we were half-way through the stack. A new picture showed a baby and another picture of a small black a white, kitten-like creature with a smooth mask. "I wanted to see if humans could develop the ability to absorb Hollows like they can do to humans. The picture is you with a small Hollow we found barely surviving. It was too small to fight and survive on its own so we took it as well. For that full first year was full of nothing but new discoveries...until the start of your second year with us."

He again flipped the pages to the very last page. The last picture showed a destroyed lab. "What...happened?"

I looked up at Azien. He eyes were dark and his lips frowned at the image. "To this day...I am unsure. For what I could gather at the remains of my lab, you had fought back. After taking in the soul of the Hollow, taking in its powers, you lashed out and killed the team that was there at the time. I never figured out how you were able to escape as a small infant...but you did."

My eyes looked over at the Espada's expressions. They were all shocked and eyed me closely. After some time I was getting annoyed. "Stop staring!" A few of them jumped, including Grimmjow. "I have one question...for now." Azien laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top. "How did you find me? How sure were you that I was...this infant?"

Azien's smile turned deadly. "I wasn't. I had a feeling and looked into you when you moved to Karakura Town." I waited for him to continue. "One thing that led me to you. We called you "Calling" when we first found you because we all felt that you had called for me to take you in that night." That was enough for me. I forced myself to stand up, breaking out of Grimmjow's arms.

"I had enough. It doesn't matter if I was that infant or not anymore." I moved towards the door I had walked through earlier and pulled them open. "I'm leaving, kill me if you want but hear me when I tell you this." I turned my head back to them. "They will stop you. You will fail." I continued and walked out of the darkness and into the white hallway.

* * *

After about a hour of walking I grew tired and slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor. _I wonder how Lisa is doing...If what Azien said is true then Lisa is hiding something from me. _I began to let my mind wander for a while. Thinking about Ichigo and the others, if they knew what happened to me or if they even noticed. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. "Of course they would notice. I need to stay focused and find my way back...home...I guess." I stretched out and started getting up.

"Wandering around these walls can get ya' killed." My head snapped up to Grimmjow walking towards me. I was too tired at this point to give a fuck about anything and just turned away from him. "Where do ya' think ya' going?"

I was about five steps ahead when I finally spoke. "To hell if I don't change my ways." He laughed and walked next to me, placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, ya' still need some rest." He wrapped a arm under my legs and lifted me up while placing his other arm under my shoulders. He turned around and went down a different hallway. I didn't have the energy to give a damn at this point and just accepted him carrying me around. It didn't seem too long before we arrived in front of a door with five claw marks running down the door. I raised a eyebrow but didn't question it. We walked inside to a good-sized room. There was a large bed for two, a dresser, and a large window with a sofa beneath it. Grimmjow walked over to the bed and laid me down gently. "Stay here, get some rest."

I rolled my eyes before yawning. He smirked and went to leave but I grabbed his wrist before he could. "Yammy said something about you always having your eyes on me... What did he mean by that?"

Grimmjow turned his head around, his sharp, blue eyes staring at me with a expression that I couldn't read. After a few moments went by Grimmjow turned around fully and swiftly moved to clasp his lips against mine. I was shocked and didn't move at first. His hands held on to my hips and I finally was able to register what was happening. I moved my lips and began to kiss Grimmjow back, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to me. He growled in response and deepened the kiss. Grimmjow got on the bed and rested his body next to mine, never breaking our kiss until we needed air. But that was pretty much the rest of my night...or day, whatever which.


	5. Chapter 5

**Act V:**

My eyes opened a crack to a full view of large pecks in front of me. I had blinked a few times, memories flashing in my mind before it finally came together. I frowned and tilted my head up. Grimmjow was asleep with his mouth hanging open, drool leaking at the corner. I groaned and tried to put some distance between his drool and my face. My hands carefully pushed on the mattress so I could stand up. His heavy arm latched onto me tightly as soon as I moved, bringing me closer to him so my head was tucked under his. I was getting irritated and decided that there was only one way of getting out of this. I was going to have to wake him.

"Grimmjow." He didn't flinch. "Damnit, get up. You're fucking giant ass arms are squishing me." He groaned and rolled a bit so half of his body was now laying on me. "Fuck. My. Life." It was getting harder to breath now. My eyes were on his neck and a second went by before I broke into a large smirk. I opened my mouth as wide as I could get and chomped down on his neck.

Grimmjow jolted and cried out. I still didn't let go until his eyes looked down at me. "What the fuck are ya' doing?!" I released him and wiped my mouth.

"You were crushing me! I tried waking you up but you sleep like a damn rock." He began to rub his neck where I bit him. There were visible teeth marks on his skin. Grimmjow got up and walked over to a door on the other side of the room. He opened it and I instantly recognized it as the bathroom. I walked right behind him and watched as Grimmjow was checking his neck in the mirror.

He smirked and looked at me through the mirror. "I think this looks nice on me. Probably would look even better on ya'." I rolled my eyes and saw a large shower to my right.

"I call shower first!" I pushed Grimmjow out of the room and locked the door. I didn't waste another second as I stripped down and turned on the water. It wasn't as hot as I would like it but it was nice enough. I quickly washed of the dirt and sweat out of my hair and off my body. I felt cleaner and sighed in content. When I turned off the water I realized that it was strangely quiet. I half expected Grimmjow to be yelling at me for taking the shower first or even for pushing him out of his own bathroom. I grabbed a towel and carefully placed my ear to the door to listen.

"Just wait for me. We will show those damn Soul Reapers and kill them all tonight." I blinked and stepped away from the door. _What is he talking about? Is he going back to Karakura Town? _I used the towel to quickly dry myself off and dress in the same clothes as before. It's not like I had much of a choice anyways. My hand gently gripped the doorknob and turned it slowly. I peaked out and saw several other Arrancars facing Grimmjow. His back was to me, slightly slouched as usual.

I opened the door fully, showing my presence to the unfamiliar faces. Their eyes went wide when they saw me. Grimmjow turned around and saw me. I narrowed my eyes at him, clearly not happy. "You are planning on leaving to Karakura Town without me, weren't you?"

He looked board with his hands in his pockets. "What's it to ya'?" I blinked at the sudden change of attitude, pissing me off.

"Considering that's my home and I want to go home." I crossed my arms and lifted my chin to the air.

The Arrancars chuckled and watched use carefully. Grimmjow turned fully to face me. "That's nice but I don't care. You're staying here." I was stumped. His whole demeanor had changed within seconds.

I frowned at him, showing him that I was clearly upset. "I have to see Lisa! It's important to me!"

"It's not to me. Sit in the corner until I come back." I stared at him in disbelief. He left along with the new Arrancars. I was alone and shocked.

* * *

I didn't sit in the corner, I'll say that. Instead, I rested on the couch and looked out the window. I watched the white desert and stared up at the strange moon. It kinda looked like time had frozen in this world if it weren't for the fact that there was a occasionally breeze that moved the sand. I tried leaving the room but the door was locked. Figures!

My arms wrapped around my knees, my mind going over my options. Not that there was many to think about in the first place. I could just wait for Grimmjow and smack the hell out of him when he returns, or I could find a way to break out of this cell. After a minute thinking about it I decided that I could not wait any longer. I walked around the room, looking for something that could break the lock. I checked around the bed and the bathroom but found nothing. I looked out the window and figured that there was no way in hell I would survive a fifty story drop to the ground. "Fuck."

I went back to the door and just began kicking it out of frustration. I threw a few punches, feeling my anger slipping away. "Are you alright in there?"

I froze and stared at the door. "Hello? Can you open the door for me?! Grimmjow locked me in here!" The door jiggled until it was opened by the blond woman. I sighed in relief and walked out. "Thank you, I was starting to suffocate in there."

She gave a short nod and took a look inside the room before shutting the door. "Why were you locked in there?"

I crossed my arms and looked down to the ground. "Because Grimmjow went off to Karakura Town with some guys, being a total dick about it."

She giggled and placed her arm around my shoulders. "Come with me and hang out with us. It's going to be awhile until Grimmjow returns."

I scoffed. "I don't to be around him anymore if he is going to be two-faced." I smiled up at her. "But it would be nice hanging around some girls." It looked like she was smiling as her bright, green eyes shined.

"Alright then, this way." She guided me down the hallway and through a few different corridors. "So, Jack." I glanced at her. "What are you going to do now that you are here?"

I ran my fingers through my hair that was still a little damp. "I'm not going to help Azien. There are too many people I care about there to allow myself to be any part of this."

She seemed to understand. We stayed quiet until we walked through a door and found ourselves outside. The sun shined down, giving the sand a golden glow and the sky a watercolor look. I was amazed and tried to figure out how I was just staring at a moon and now it becomes broad daylight. She saw my confusion and chuckled. "They are artificial, not real. We are inside the dome of Las Noches. Outside of it is all dark."

I nodded numbly and continued to follow her. "I never got your name."

We stopped in front of a tower door with a number three etched into it. "I am Halibel, the third Espada." I swallowed hard and took a deep breath of air.

"Remind me to never piss you off." She laughed and opened the door, allowing me to go through. "So this tower...is it all yours?"

She nodded. "Yes, the three strongest Espadas get their own towers. Follow me, I want you to meet my Fracciones."

"Um, what are Fracciones?" We started going up her staircase.

"Fracciones are personal Arrancars that follow directly under specific Espadas. You probably saw Grimmjow's group of Fracciones earlier." It made sense. They are probably a small squad to each team, or each Espada. Now that I think about it...this is like a really screwed up version of the Soul Reapers and their squads.

"That bastard." I mumbled under my breath. Halibel glanced over to me but didn't say anything.

* * *

"I'm back girls." We finally reach another room that was like a huge lounging place. There was a stack of large pillows in the middle of the room. A large table in the far back and a small pool to the side.

"Damn girl, you got it made." She laughed and waved at the three girls. They came up to us and eyed me. One looked kinda shy with her sleeve hiding half of her face. A large woman that could rival Orihime. And a girl that reminded me a lot of myself, a punk looking for a fight.

Halibel pointed at each one. "This is Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci. Girls this is Jack Callings." Mila Rose held up her hand and I took it, giving a firm shake.

"Nice to me you." Sung-Sun offered her hand and I was a little softer with her handshake. When I faced Apacci I held up a fist and she smiled.

"I like her." We fist bumped and I smiled too.

"Nice to me strong women around here." Halibel walked off and the girls followed so I did too. I looked around and glanced out one window, seeing the darkness and the moon. I looked to the other side of the room and saw the bright sun. "Damn, that's cool."

Apacci gabbed her thumb at the window. "This? Yeah, it's pretty cool."

I chuckled. "Girl, you are Hollow that posses the abilities and powers of a Soul Reaper. There is no need to try and impress me." The rest of the girl laughed.

My feet guided me over to the table and I sat myself down. Sung-Sun sat next to me. "Where's Grimmjow? I would imagine he would keep a short leash on you."

I rolled my eyes. "Like that would stop me from doing what I want anyways." I scratched my head and sighed. "He went to Karakura Town and went asshole on me when I said I wanted to go and check on my cousin. She was attacked by Hollows and I wanted to make sure she was alright." Mila Rose frowned and crossed her arms.

"I don't understand why he just couldn't take you with him. One quick check-up won't kill anybody." I shrugged my shoulders. Halibel handed me a glass of water and I thanked her, savoring the taste since I was very thirsty.

"Are you hungry. It probably has been awhile since you last ate." I rubbed my stomach and nodded.

"Yeah...I should eat something before I get too weak." Halibel nodded and opened a cabinet, pulling out different kinds of fruit. I took a apple and glanced at the girls. "I didn't know you could eat regular food."

Apacci grabbed a mango. "We can, it just doesn't do anything for us."

"It's basically eating flavored air." I smiled at Sung-Sun.

"It makes sense." We snacked on the fruit, except for Halibel. I wanted to ask if she had a scar or something but didn't want to be rude. Mila Rose chatted most of the time and Sung-Sun would often get Apacci riled up. I laughed at them and enjoyed myself. _Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought they would be. These girl seem alright to me. I wonder if most of the Arrancars are like this, or can be like this._

"Jack?" I blinked and looked up to Halibel.

"Yeah? What is it?" She was looking out the window where the moon was glowing before turning back to me.

"It seems that Grimmjow has returned...alone."

I glanced out the widow and turned back to her. "What do you mean alone?"

The girls were silent and watched Halibel with respect. "He didn't bring his Fracciones back with him. They may have died tonight."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Like I care anyway."

Halibel turned her head to face me as a voice filled the air. **"Halibel...bring Jack to the main room. Grimmjow has returned and will be facing his punishment." **I blinked a few times, shocked that Aizen was able to do that.

Apacci snickered and Sung-Sun sighed. "It looks like Grimmjow is in trouble again." Halibel walked over to me and motioned me to follow.

* * *

We stood in the shadows, our presence going unnoticed to Grimmjow and a man with nasty dreadlocks. Aizen smirked at us before they arrived and told us to stay quiet. Halibel told me how Grimmjow got into a lot of trouble when he went to the World of the Living with a priceless item. I realized that she was talking about the bracelet that hid people's presence. I wanted to smack Grimmjow for that until I saw him walking forward. His jacket was a little torn up and his chest was badly burnt.

They stopped and looked up to Aizen, everyone staying very quiet. Aizen talked about Grimmjow trying to impress Aizen, which I thought was a load of shit. The guy with Dreadlocks was apparently named Tousen and seemed to really dislike Grimmjow. Halibel placed a gentle hand on my shoulder when things were getting a little rough. Tousen even had the nerve to ask and execute him. I found that my hands were shaking and my heart raced. Something was going to happen to Grimmjow, and it was scaring me. Tousen turn and I noticed how he held his weapon on his side.

My teeth gnawed on my bottom lip, watching in anticipation. In one swift motion, Tousen pulled out his sword and sliced Grimmjow's left arm off. I choked up a scream of terror and jumped forward. "Grimmjow!" His blue eyes went wide from shock and pain. He groaned and Tousen muttered something and destroyed his arm.

Grimmjow held his open wound on his shoulder. "Shit!..." I gripped the open sleeve and tied the exposed skin so it could slow down the bleeding.

"Hold on." His forehead rest on my shoulder and his other arm reached over and gripped his sword. I noticed and freaked. "Grimmjow! No!"

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Grimmjow jumped forward and went to charge at Tousen. My eyes darted between everybody, even Halibel. She shook her head and disappeared within the shadows.

"Grimmjow." Aizen's voice froze Grimmjow to the spot. "I cannot forgive you if you attack Tousen." Aizen's stared hardened and Grimmjow growled. I took my chance and stepped in front of him.

I carefully placed my hand on his, guiding the sword back in its sheath. "Let it go Grimmjow..." His eyes glanced at mine before he finally loosened up. He turned around sharply and walked away. I glared at Tousen. "If you hurt him again, I will do him justice by ripping you to shreds." His head snapped to me, understanding how serious I was. I ran forward and caught up to Grimmjow.

* * *

Grimmjow sat on the couch, glaring at the wall in front of him. I sighed and dipped the rag in the bowl of hot water next to me. "This will sting a little." I dabbed at his shoulder. He did flinch slightly but relaxed. I cleaned the blood off of him. For some reason, even though I was sitting right next to him we were so far apart. And it hurt. I shook away the feelings and continued my work.

He moved slightly when I was getting closer to the bone. Once the bleeding had stopped I grabbed some cloth and carefully wrapped his shoulder. His jacket was thrown to the side when we walked in so after I was done I went to the dresser and pulled out a new one. I walked over to him quietly and handed it to him. "Why are you doing this?"

I blinked and stared at the bright, blue eyes for a minute until they looked over to me. He accepted the jacket and struggled to put it on. I sighed and helped him, moving so I sat on the edge of the seat. "For some fucked up reason, it killed me to see you hurt." I stared at his chest where the burn started to heal. "And I don't like seeing you in pain either."

My hand reached down for the bowl and picked it up. I headed for the bathroom to dump the bloody water and rinse it out before I refilled it with fresh, cool water. I used a different rag and came back out. Grimmjow hadn't moved and seemed to be watching my every move. I sat down again and used the clean rag to dabbed at his chest. He groaned and relaxed more in his seat. It caused me to smile as I continued to care for him. Once I figured the burn was taken care of I went to get up just to be pulled down to Grimmjow's side. I stared up at him and he looked down at me.

"Lisa is alive and safe." My world stopped as I stared into his eyes.

"Wha...?" He used his only arm to caress my cheek.

"I ran into a Soul Reaper, the one with orange hair." _Ichigo?! Is he okay?! _"He was talking about ya' and Lisa when I got there. He wouldn't talk anymore about it when I asked but she is fine." I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in. My eyes soften and my lips trembled a little.

"Thank you...Grimmjow." I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips to my forehead. My head rested in the crook of his neck, falling asleep easily knowing that she was safe.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I kept losing my work when my laptop would randomly update itself, not saving my work in the process. I am finally done with this chapter and will try to update again soon. Thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Act VI:**

Grimmjow shoulder was looking a lot better today. Somehow we upgraded from the couch to the bed while I was sleep, not that I'm complaining. I stared at the burn across his chest for a good few minutes before my bladder was about to exploded. I snuck from underneath Grimmjow's arm and quietly made my way to the bathroom. It was a lot easier than yesterday but that was because he had two arms…now just one. My eyes had threatened to leak up and cry, remembering the flash of pain over his face. The sounds he made. I got so protective over Grimmjow, wanting to help him and make sure he wasn't in too much pain. I felt pretty useless now, I could barely assist with the wounds Grimmjow received.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked fine besides the few tried up tear-stains at the corners of my eyes. I turned on the water and quickly washed my face and went back to the bedroom. Grimmjow was still asleep and after the day he had, he was going to stay asleep for a while. I knew that I would get bored eventually and decided to leave to take a short walk. I wasn't going to go far, just up and down the hallway that way I won't get lost.

* * *

It was quiet as I left the room. My feet guided me to my right and I began to walk. For some reason it felt almost easier to walk now. I guess there was a large weight that had been lifted off my shoulders. Lisa was okay, Grimmjow said so but could I really trust him? He has no real reason to lie to me but at the same time had no real reason to tell the truth. All-in-all, Grimmjow's words can only be proven if I saw her with my eyes.

Before I knew it my legs cramped a little. I decided to go back in the room as quietly as I could. As soon as I got to the door it swung open, almost knocking me to the ground. "Jack?!"

I rubbed the tip of my nose and looked up at Grimmjow. "Yes?" His eyes stared at me like I was a illusion, about to disappear before his eyes. "Grimmjow…shouldn't you be resting?"

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I was until I didn't feel you next to me anymore. I got worried." His breathing was heavy and his posture was even more slouched than usual.

"Get back to bed and rest up more." He watched me carefully before nodding and grabbing my wrist.

He pulled me inside and onto his bed. His arm wrapped tightly around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was laying mostly on top of him, feeling the warmth of his body radiating off of him. "Jack…you stayed with me."

I honestly couldn't tell if that was a statement or a question. "Yes I did. Now, go back to sleep."

"No." I blinked and sat up.

"No? You had your arm cut off and a nasty burn across your body! You need rest!" He smirked and dug his hand within my hair.

"I only need you right now." His voice was low and deep, sending shivers to the tips of my toes. I knew he needed rest so I went to pull away not realizing that he was pushing down on me to him. His mouth caught mine and kissed me with such heat and want.

I felt his hand slither down my neck, following my spine until he reached my rump. I had shivered the whole time, feeling myself blush from embarrassment. He moaned and bit my lips softly and snuck his tongue into my mouth. My arms gripped the sheets next to his head, my legs widen so I could match my body with his. Grimmjow's hand moved softly from my butt to slide down my thigh and gripped it, pulling me further up his body.

I broke the kiss to take a much needed breath of air. His mouth moved to capture my exposed neck. His tongue licked and explored over my skin, finding that spot where my neck meets my shoulder. He nibbled for a minute and my arms moved to hold onto his shoulders. I felt at complete bliss until he growled and bit into my neck. "Grimmjow!" I yelped in pleasure and pain, which was an amazing mix.

He moaned and felt what was most likely blood was dripping down my neck. Grimmjow licked it up which reminded me of a large cat cleaning me. He pulled away and our eyes locked. His bright, blue eyes turned a few shades darker with a glaze of lust taking over. "Jack…" He breathed. "I want to mate with you."

Lust had long ago taken me hostage in this situation but that sobered me up quickly. "What?! Back it up, what are you tell me?" He raised an eyebrow and then gave me his familiar smirk.

"To put it in normal terms, I want to fuck you." I stared at him, processing what he was saying to me.

It took a minute and I pulled away from him, or at least as far as he would let me. "Well to put it as bluntly as you did. No."

He shook his head and looked up at me in shock. "No?" I sighed and got off the bed.

"First thing first, I have never had sex with anyone before. Two, you had attacked my Soul Reaper friends. And three, you're an asshole." I crossed my arms and began to walk towards the door. "Plus, you still need to rest up. I don't care if don't want to, you lost a lot of blood. Even if it is just for today, get some rest."

I didn't bother looking back at him because in all honesty, I was kinda scared at what his reaction would be for saying no to him. Of course I would eventually have to face him again, but I would rather wait and be more prepared for it instead of now when I'm vulnerable. My feet guided me away from the room, apparently not learning my lessons from before. I wanted to go home and be with Lisa. Even though she may not even be my cousin she still took care of me and kept me by her side for years. That's all that matters to me.

* * *

I was wondering around, ignoring the cramps in my legs. I had passed a few different door with numbers, making mental notes to keep away from them. It wasn't long until somebody found me. A little girl with blond hair and wearing very revealing clothes had bumped into me and we fell to the ground. I rubbed the back of my head and looked down. "Are you alright kid?"

She growled. "I'm not a kid! I am the Fracciones of Starrk! The name is Lilynette and you had better remember it!"

I blinked at the kid and chuckled before getting up. "Aren't you a feisty one? What rank is Starrk as an Espada?" She gaped at me like I was nuts, which may be true in some aspects.

"Coyote Starrk is number one of the Espadas and the strongest there ever will be!" I froze and stared at this kid. She was the fraccion of the strongest espada? Who knows which one he could be? Was it the man with the eye patch? Or the one with the freaky spikes that seemed to mediate a lot. He must be the old man! Years of fighting, beavering soul after soul who know how long! "Hey? Are you alright?"

I shook my head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry…umm, Lilynette. As you can tell I am new here. Not an Arrancar. I'm sure that Starrk has told you about me, Jack Callings."

She stared at me like I was complete new to her. "Nope. Starrk must've slept through the meeting again. That lazy ass never gets anything accomplished!" My eyes stared at the child in front of me.

"Wait…the man who was asleep…that is the strongest Espada?" The memory came to me like a bad cartoon scene. "He doesn't look that strong." My finger tapped at my chin as I tried to process this but the stupid error sigh kept popping up, telling me that it doesn't seem right.

"Starrk may not be as big or smart as the other Espadas but he is strong and can take down anyone easily with just a blink of his eye." Her hands balled into fists and rested on her hips, demonstrating how proud she was to speak so highly of this Espada.

"I trust your judgment." I smiled and she did too.

"You want to meet him?" I had to fight with all of my might to keep myself from jumping back and running away. The last thing I wanted to do was meet this guy.

Her eye shined with so much pride that it seemed to slowly kill me like a poison. "I-…guess." She cheered and grabbed a hold of my arm, yanking me off into another direction. Damn this girl had a grip on her too.

* * *

"Starrk! Wake up you lazy bastard! We have a guest!" I stood in a very open room in the primal tower. At the very far side of the room was a large stack of pillows, like Halibel's, with a simple man sleeping on top of it.

Lilynette growled and ran over to jump on top of his stomach. His eyes opened wide and a large wad of spit came out of him. He frowned at her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her like a ragdoll. "Why do you have to wake me up like that?! A simple shove or poke would do just fine!"

Her feet reached out and kicked his face, leaving a nice imprint of her shoe. I laughed and covered my mouth so I wouldn't be too loud. He stopped and looked over to me. Lilynette jumped from his arms and walked over to me. "So apparently there is a human here now. Starrk, Jack. Jack, Starrk."

I gave a short wave. "Hey."

He gave me a soft smile and got up to walk over to us. "Yes I remember, the human/hollow experiment that Lord Aizen talked about." I blinked and looked at him with confusion. He chuckled and offered his hand to me. "I was asleep but that doesn't mean I can't hear what he was saying."

I took his hand and gave a firm shake. "I'm glad I don't need to give you the long explanation."

Lilynette stomped her foot on the ground. "Well I do! Who the hell is she?!" Starrk sighed dramatically and poked her in the middle of her forehead.

"If it was on a need to know basis then I would've told you already!" She was about ready to pounce him until my instincts kicked in. I reached out and grabbed her, bringing her to my hip.

They were both shocked and I chuckled in response. "I think that the both of you are old enough now to know how to behave yourselves." Starrk smiled and nodded.

"You have a point there." Lilynette stuck her tongue at him before I let her down. Starrk stepped closer and looked me over. "Are you still wearing the same clothes?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought I would be getting new ones but apparently not." He shook his head and grumbled something under his breath before turning away and leaving out one door.

"Umm…where is he going?" Lilynette shrugged and guided me over to the pillows. I sat down, getting comfortable and watched Lilynette bounce around the room. We giggled together until Starrk came back with a stack of clothes in his hands.

"I'm sure these will fit you. Here." I took them from his hand and looked up to him in shock. I wasn't expecting him, the strongest Espada, to be giving me fresh clothes. He noticed the look I was giving him and laughed a little. "I'm not as bad as Lilynette makes me out to be. There's a room over there where you can change."

I thanked him and went over to the door he pointed at and walked in. I held up the black and white outfit, cringing at the lack of colors before I stripped down. I picked up an all-white under shirt with the shoulders cut low and put it on. There was a black and white corset that I zipped up to my breasts, somehow making me look more filled. There were a pair of black boots and white boot-cut pants that I slipped on.

Once I was done I grabbed my old clothes and sighed. I stepped out of the room and caught their attention. Lilynette smiled and Starrk's mouth was agape. I felt a sudden rush of insecurity and hid my blush. "What do you think?"

He smiled and crossed his arms. "It looks really good on you."

Lilynette rubbed her chin before an idea seemed to pop in her head and disappeared the same way Starrk did before. I gave him a funny look and he just shrugged. She came back shortly with something in her hands. "Here you go! This will top it all off!"

She handed me a fedora that was white with a black ribbon and a black rosebud. I placed it on my head and posed for them. "Do I look good?"

Lilynette nodded and gave me a thumbs up. Starrk smirked and offered his hand. "It's been a while. I'll escort you to wherever you're staying at." I blushed and accepted his hand.

"Thank you."

We were walking quietly as I waited for him to snap to his realization. I knew it was coming any-

"Wait! We're are we going anyways?" I laughed at him and adjusted my hat.

"Grimmjow's room. I'm staying there." I noticed a frown before he hid it.

We went back to walking down the halls that were starting to become more familiar with me. "I thought you would have your own room."

I scratched the back of my head. "I might have but I got lost and Grimmjow took me to his room. To be honest I never bother to ask if I had my own room." He smirked and took my hand as we back-tracked a little. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find out if you have your own room." I found myself loving and hating the idea of being alone in my own room. We made a different turn and nearly ran into somebody's back. "Oh, sorry we didn't see you there."

The man turned around. It was Grimmjow. His eyes instantly locked on mine. Our gazes seemed to go on for a lifetime until he broke the eye contact by looking over my new clothes. "Jack…what are you wearing?"

I held my old clothes closer to my side. "I needed a fresh change of clothes. Starrk provided me with some and now we are going to see if I have my own room."

His expression changed from caution to surprise. "Your own room?!"

Starrk stepped forward, with his hand still holding mine. "Yes, Grimmjow. She is going to need her own room while staying here." His eyes narrowed. "You certainly can't keep locking her in there every time you want to be a dumbass. Jack needs her own space."

Grimmjow growled at him, his hand twitching to reach out for his weapon. I stepped between them and faced Grimmjow. "Enough!" I took a deep breath and made a decision. "I am going to need my own room. My own space. You should respect that, please."

He stared at me for the moment before stomping past us. I went to call out for him but Starrk held me back. "Let him blow off steam. Grimmjow has never been the one for understanding."

* * *

This was the third time I have seen Aizen and quite frankly, I am sick of him and his overly confident attitude. "Jack and Starrk? What can I do for you today?"

Starrk spoke up first. "I guess Grimmjow has taken the liberty of keeping Jack locked up in his room like a caged animal. I'm sure she has her own room right?"

Aizen nodded. "Yes, I wondered why she hadn't changed her clothes before. Now I know why." I suddenly felt like I was throwing Grimmjow under the bus.

"It was fine…I just…want some space." Aizen nodded.

"That's understandable. Her room is in the fifth tower, the tallest." My eyes darted to Aizen, heart racing at the news.

"I-I have my own tower?" He nodded. "The tallest one?!" Aizen chuckled.

"Yes Jack. Starrk knows which one it is. He can escort you there." Starrk nodded and bowed before Aizen and took my hand again to guide me.

* * *

Sure enough, it was the tallest tower. And I mean HOLY FUCKING THINGS ALL SWEET AND TASTEY! The tower reached up and looked like the tip suck out of the dome. Starrk noticed my look and laughed. "It's pretty impressive. Come on, I will show you to your room."

I followed him and thankfully all I have to do to get to my room was just ask. Apparently the tower responds to my command like that. We were in my main room that had been decorated with the pillows, a pool, a bar and a TV. I didn't think I could get reception here but that was amazing just to begin with. "Damn!" I smiled and ran over to my pillows to belly flop on top of them. My hat flew off in the process but I didn't care.

Starrk chuckled and came up beside me. "Sweet place. Mind if I chill with you?" I smiled at him and closed my eyes.

"Make yourself at home." He laughed and settled down next to me. The feeling of a warm body sent me sleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Act VII:**

**"My Espadas, and Jack, please gather in the counsel room."** I growled and popped another blueberry in my mouth.

"What now?" Hannibal and Starrk chuckled at me so I gave them a dirty look. It has been a few days now since I first got here and I, somehow, have grown attached to some of these Espadas. "I don't understand why he would want me with him anyways. It's not like I'm important."

Hannibal shook her head at me. "Don't talk about yourself that way. You are important. Lord Aizen probably wants you to be updated with what is going on." Starrk nodded and smiled softly at me.

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Thanks but I don't want to be any more a part of this than I already am." We began walking out of my tower and towards the room where they Espadas usually met when Aizen had one of his damn meetings. We took our time and chatted along the way. They occasionally asked about my life in the World of the Living, as they call it. I answered honestly and quickly, not wanting to go on and on about it and being a complete bore.

We reached the room and everyone took their seats. I noted that Grimmjow was late again and I rolled my eyes. I planted my ass down in Aizen's seat since he wasn't hear yet and made myself comfortable. "Hey kid?" I glanced over to the skinny guy with the eye patch. "Is he dead yet?"

My eyes narrowed at him. "Who and what are you talking about?"

Halibel sighed. "Noritora, keep your mouth shut."

"I'm asking a serious question. Nobody has seen him since he was stupid enough to go to the World of the Living without Aizen's permission." I had a feeling he was talking about Grimmjow. Noritora leaned forward and smirked. "So?... Is he dead?"

I didn't understand why Grimmjow would be dead. He was an Espada after all. The door opened and the figure walked in the room. I soon realized that the figure that should've been Grimmjow was a man, or girl. He/she strut up to Grimmjow's seat and made him/herself comfortable. My hands gripped the edge of the table as I stared at the new face. _Damn. I thought I had seen everything. Apparently not._

"Who are you?" All eyes were now on me.

He/she chuckled and lowered his pants a little, showing the number six on his hip. "I'm the sixth Espada, Luppi Antenor." He/she winked at me and I shuttered. _Disgusting!_

"Where is Grimmjow?" He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Grimmjow is not of importance anymore." I growled which made his eyes widen. I pushed myself up from my seat as the door behind me opened.

"That's enough Jack, don't start a fight here." My feet turned in my spot as I continued to growl.

Aizen still held his stupid smile. "I don't take orders from you." I walked up to him and jabbed my finger to his chest. "Where the hell is Grimmjow?!" He blinked and frowned at me.

I should've been at least a little frightened but I was too busy being pissed off to even care at the moment. "I believe that Grimmjow is in his room." I didn't waste another second before I walked off and headed straight for his room.

* * *

It took me a little longer than I would've liked but there was nothing I could do about it since this whole damn placed looked the same no matter what corner to turn on. The door with the claw marks was recognizable as I got closer to it. My hand reached up to knock twice.

There was a short pause of silence before I heard footsteps getting louder. The door flung open and Grimmjow stood there, staring at me with emotionless eyes. "What do you want?"

I crossed my arms. "I want to know why that puny, little bastard of a so-called "Espada" has taken your place as the sixth Espada." He looked taken back as if that was not what he was expecting out of me. Grimmjow's expression caused me to smirk a little.

"I had no choice in the matter." Grimmjow almost sounded defeated. He stepped to the side, opening up his room to me. I had the urge to run in and pull Grimmjow into me but held back the random urge and just walked in.

Nothing had changed. "Even at you current condition I know you could beat his…or her ass." Grimmjow laughed and scratched his head.

"Luppi is a boy." His eyes looked up as he began to go deep in thought. "At least I think it is a he anyway."

I giggled and sat myself on the couch. "Let's agree on an "it". What do you think?"

Grimmjow laughed again and sat himself next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Fair enough." We went into a stage of silence, looking at everything but each other. My eyes glanced over to Grimmjow's left shoulder, seeing a glimpse of red under his coat.

"I'll change your bandages." Grimmjow blinked at me but didn't say anything. I grabbed some new gaze and a bowl of warm water before moving over to his side. He took off the jacket and I cut open the bandage. "It's almost healed. How do you feel?"

Grimmjow rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. "Tired." That one word held several different meanings. I understood and went to work cleaning off the dried blood and rewrapping it up. It didn't take as long this time around so I was done within a few minutes. "Jack."

I looked over to him. "Yeah? What's on your mind?" Grimmjow laid his head back and turned fully to look at me. My body began to move on its own and I found myself sitting in his lap with my legs straddling him.

"I want you. I took keep you to myself." My eyes became hooded as my heart sped up.

My lips parted as I licked them before speaking. "I know that." Grimmjow took a deep breath and I continued. "I don't understand why though. Halibel and Starrk said I was important but I don't think that you are referring this as the same thing."

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. "No, I'm not." My hands reach up to rest on his shoulders. Grimmjow began to lean forward until he stopped and blinked. "Wait. When were you hanging around Starrk?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yesterday. He showed me to my room, remember?" Grimmjow growled. "I hung out with him a little bit before that and when we got to my tower. We took a nap together-"

Grimmjow howled and threw me on the bed in a split second before throwing himself on top of me. "Nobody gets to be that close to you but me!" I grew angry and tried pushing himself off of me.

"You don't control my life! I can hang out with whoever I want to! Starrk just happened to be the person at the time." I shrugged my shoulders easily but that only seemed to make him more made.

"Mine!" He growled and gripped my hip tightly. It began to hurt so I tried clawing at him. He wasn't fazed at all. As a last resort I reach up and slapped him across the face. The room went silent as Grimmjow slowly turned his face back towards me. I began to breathe heavily as our eyes locked on. Grimmjow gave a throaty purr before he captured my lips into a hot kiss.

His soft lips forced mine open so his hot tongue could explore my mouth. I wanted to push away but at the same time I wanted more of him within me. My hands reached up to grab his thick hair and push him closer to me. I began to give small moans and return I heard him purr more. Grimmjow's hand loosened on my hip and moved down to grope my butt and lift me up. I gasped and took a breath of air before Grimmjow buried his face into my neck.

I began to lose all sense of all awareness, my only focuse was the large man who was sucking on the soft spot on my neck. I bit my bottom lip to try and contain my sounds of pleasure. My legs had wrapped around his hips, holding our bodies as close as we possibly could be. Grimmjow's teeth grazed my skin as he went over the old mark that still lingered from before. My hands moved to claw at his shoulders, my jaw hanging slightly open so I could suck up some air.

Grimmjow pushed himself up so he could look at my eyes. His own was glazed over and I wouldn't be surprised if mine were the same. He lowered his head so our noses touched. "Mate with me." My mind was telling me to push him off and tell him to fuck off. But my body and heart yelled at me to rip off his pants and have no regrets. A war broke within me before I finally was able to pull myself from my thoughts.

"I'm yours?" He nodded and I smirked. "Fine. Then your mine and mine only." Grimmjow broke into a predatory smirk that sent shivers down my spine. I fell back on the bed when he sat up on his knees. He reached out with his hand and ripped off my shirt. I moved so I could slide the torn pieces off my shoulders, not giving a damn that I was exposing my breasts to him.

Grimmjow took a second to lower his gaze before he captured my breast in his warm mouth, pushing me back down on the bed. His hand reached up to grab my other breast and squeezed hard. I choked up a loud moan and threw my head back as my hands found their way back into his hair. He growled as I began to pull his hair and bit down at my nipple. I gave a small scream and began to pant when he let go.

His hand grabbed my pants and began to rip them off as well, leaving me only in my panties. Grimmjow licked his lips but I sat up before he could do anything else. My hands clasped his shoulders and slowly moved down to his pecks, my eyes never leaving his. I reached up and kissed him as I moved my hands even lower, feeling each ripped muscle under my fingertips. He moaned and buried his hand in my hair and held me closer to him. I felt the edge of his sash and didn't hesitate to untie it and push his pants down. Grimmjow moved and the sound of his sword hitting the ground echoed the room before he pushed me back on the bed again.

My eyes opened to see Grimmjow hovering over me, completely naked. He had to be at least eight inches of length, with thickness that made me question if he would fit. Heat rose to my neck and face at seeing a man for the first time. I was a little nervous to be truthful…but I trusted him. He slowly got back down and pulled me over his so I was sitting on his lap. His hand carefully rubbed the sensitive spot between my legs. I gasps and rested my head in the crook of Grimmjow's neck. His fingers slowly slid under the elastic and moved between to two, wet folds to stroke my pink pearl. This caused me to moan his name. My hips thrusted into his hand to try and get more of his touch. Grimmjow chuckled and licked my throat. "Patience, Jack. I want to savor this moment for a long time."

He purred in my throat again and moved his longest finger to tease my opening. My fingers dug into his shoulders, losing my patience very quickly. "Grimmjow…now!"

Grimmjow only laughed and ripped off the last of my clothing, leaving me completely exposed to the Espada. He growled in delight and flipped us over again. His hand held my thigh up as he got between my legs. Our eyes locked. "It will hurt."

I swallowed and smirked up at him. "Just hurry it up." He smirked and lowered himself, the tip of his length resting between my wet lips. I closed my eyes and gripped the sheets next to my head. Grimmjow slowly began to push in until I felt about half of him within me. His length stretched me wide. I felt Grimmjow's face hovering over mine, his breath caressing my face.

"Open your eyes." I did and stared into the deep, blue oasis. A second later I felt Grimmjow force the rest of himself inside of me until he was fully sheathed. I had thrown my head back and cried out as I felt myself rip inside of me. He didn't move and stayed there, I took several deep breaths and felt myself getting use to the feel of him.

After a moment went by I looked up to him and gave him a small smile. "Move." He nodded and began to pull himself out of me. His hand tighten around my thigh right as he sheathed himself back inside of me again. It was the completely opposite experience from the first thrust. Fully pleasurable that made my mind go into a thick fog.

Grimmjow's thrust were slow but strong, making sure that I felt every one fully. My hands released the sheets and reached up to pull Grimmjow closer to me, my moans getting louder as he began to go faster. He let go of my leg so I could lock them around his waist, meeting his thrusts. Grimmjow gave a throaty moan and stole another kiss from me, grabbing my hair to push me closer to him.

I clawed at his back and opened my mouth to him, feeling his tongue dance with mine. It wasn't long until I began to feel myself heading towards my limit. I broke from the kiss to take as much air as I needed. "Grimmjow!...I'm….I'm so close!" He grunted and picked up his pace to the point where I couldn't keep up with his rhythm.

My eyes closed tightly and my head threw back, releasing a cry of pleasure as I finally came. Grimmjow gave two more thrusts before he buried himself deep within me and came inside of me.

* * *

I stared at the chest as it rose and fell in even breaths. I should be sleeping but I was too wide awake. Sure, I was beyond exhausted, in all the right ways, but I couldn't help but wonder if I had made the right choice. _Was this okay? Was he just using me in the end? What would my friends and Lisa think back home?_

"You think too much." I blinked and lifted my head to look up at Grimmjow. "Relax. Everything will be fine." He sounded bored but his words were sincere. I gave him a nod and lower my head to rest on his chest, sleep capturing me almost instantly.

When I woke up I found Grimmjow watching me while I slept and laughed at my confused face. I told him that he needed to go and get me new clothes so he did. My stomach growled and I realized that I was going to need to eat soon. When he came back and I changed into the new clothes, with the same style, I decided to show him my new room.

We got there pretty easily and hung out for a while eating fruit. I took this chance to ask a little more about the Hollows and their life. Grimmjow told me about the average Hollow and how they are usually large and stupid with hunger. I laughed when he would make fun of some of the Espadas like Yammy as an example.

Aizen's voice soon filled the air, calling for Grimmjow to come with him for the birth of a new Arrancar. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave, kissing my lips hungrily while doing so. "I'll be back." He winked and walked off, shoulders hunched and his hand in his pocket as usual.

I chuckled while watching him go, feeling happy and content for the moment.


End file.
